


Bubblegum Heart

by Kidstarlivinglife



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hopeful Ending, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidstarlivinglife/pseuds/Kidstarlivinglife
Summary: Just a really short snf fic lmaolmao bc who else is gonna feed this ship?
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Bubblegum Heart

I sat on the bed with the memories of just a few hours ago. Our sleepover, I remember how upset Dream was when he lost against your in rock, paper, scissor and was forced to sleep on the floor. 

I remember laying next to you on it, the small twin sized mattress that could barely hold us both. How you faced me with a big smile. 

Your soft laughter as we talked the night away instead of sleeping. I remember how I wanted to lean in and kiss you. But just like every time, I swallowed down my emotions like a horrible, sticky wad of gum you can't just throw away. I remember how I could imagine my veins turning a soft shade of pink, a pink I've never seen. A sticky thick pink that makes it hard to breath and makes my heart pick up speed. 

Maybe that's why I love you so much, your deep ash eyes, a color I can see well. Your bright white outfit with just the little dashes of gold that's red to everyone else. 

I wish I could see it. The vibrant red you love so much. Sometimes I feel like I can see that pretty shade of red, at least feel it. The passion whenever you talk and your eyes shine, the love that explodes in my chest whenever you give me all your attention. 

Maybe that's why I bicker with you. To see that beautiful shade of red you love so much in the way you snap back and laugh. 

I wonder if it's true what people say, how beautiful red and blue mix together, the intensity of red with the calmness of blue making a beautiful inbetween of indigo. 

Maybe after the seven years of this dumb wad of gum being inside of me, I'll tell you how I feel. Maybe after I tell you I won't feel the sticky pink in my veins anymore. Maybe you'll kiss away the pink on my skin. 

Just maybe.


End file.
